


Turnabout is Fair Play/角色逆转才公平

by solomonara, venhazel



Series: How to Date a Superhero/超英约会指南 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Paparazzi, Pseudoscience, SuperBat, a diabolical plot, established Bruce/Clark, secret identity hijinks, shameless flirting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venhazel/pseuds/venhazel
Summary: 超人在几十部手机的见证下亲吻了布鲁斯韦恩。现在全世界的人，包括莱克斯卢瑟，都知道超人有了个男朋友。不过没关系，蝙蝠侠有计划应对。





	1. 晃晃诱饵才公平

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/gifts).
  * A translation of [Turnabout is Fair Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639630) by [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara). 



标题：Turnabout is Fair Play / 角色逆转才公平（一人一遭，天公地道）

原作者：solomonara

原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639630/chapters/28801764

 

摘要：超人在几十部手机的见证下亲吻了布鲁斯韦恩。现在全世界的人，包括莱克斯卢瑟，都知道超人有了个男朋友。不过没关系，蝙蝠侠有计划应对。

 

**第一章 晃晃诱饵才公平**

 

 **654 个评论-文章** - _超级亲吻！_

      ……

 **man0feels(鳗鱼之躯):** 哪种氪石能产生这效果我在哪里能搞到点儿！

 **soooupergurl(超鸡汤女):** 就没人担心酥皮吗我是说这可是布鲁斯韦恩哦各位

               **BigBluBoiScout(蓝色大个童子军):** 超人肯定能照顾好自己啦

 **1ts4b1rd1ts4pl4n3(是鸟呀是灰机呀):**   不能的话随时站一边准备安慰等着接手！      

 **soooupergurl(超鸡汤女):** **天啦** omg他最好别伤超人的心

 **flamebirb(炎鸟):** 所以看来“去维京群岛度假”其实是“忙着勾引超人”呵呵

 **fa5terthanfla5h(快过闪电):**  嘿记得超人大约一个月前不在大都会然后夜翼出现了吗？“忙于联盟事务”个屁哟

 **superfan5452(超粉5452):**  辣！爆！了！

 **sp33dingbu11et(飞速子弹头):** 太甜了吧！真高兴超人有时间谈恋爱 UwU

 **sup3rsidek1ck** **(超级副手):** 这些超级英雄还有他们的平民男友突然曝光是在搞什么哦……

      ……

 

“所以布鲁斯，被人指责说用你那卑鄙滥情的方式腐化一位，引号，‘拥有纯洁心灵的珍宝’是什么感觉？”迪克问道，缓步走下楼梯，进到蝙蝠洞，边走边滑着手机浏览评论。布鲁斯暂停了他的锻炼。

 

“你从前门进来的？”

 

“你是指突破那群快要爬上大门的记者们的层层围堵？对呀怎么了？”迪克问。

 

“拜托告诉我你没有——”

 

“就你和钢铁之躯的关系大谈特谈？”迪克顽皮地笑着说，但他在布鲁斯强硬的瞪视下屈服了，“当然没有啦。我只是直接进了门。他们知道最好别逼我。不过我有点惊讶他们居然会费心监视这地方；过去这么干从来就没起过作用。”

 

布鲁斯咕哝了一声，转身回去虐待那个咏春木人桩了。

 

附近有张暂时还没被铺满杂物的工具桌，迪克弹跳着坐了上去，来回晃着双腿，“ _那位花花公子是否会在他猎艳的征途中不惜一切代价？_ ”迪克大声读到，“ _布鲁斯韦恩自昨晚起从社交界消失_ ——好吧拜托，才 _昨晚_ 而已，”迪克翻了个白眼，“哦，听听这个： _我去年被氪星人绑架了，出乎意料的是，韦恩先生也在卧室里。_ ”迪克停了下，“那是——”

 

“假的。”

  

“啊，好吧。哦，这条很赞——”

 

“迪克。你到底是来干吗的？”

 

迪克瞅瞅自己的手机，瞥了一眼布鲁斯，又看回自己手机，“呃，两个月之内的第二次了，布鲁斯。我开始怀疑你有点暴露狂倾向了。”

 

“两次都不是有意的。”

 

“你是在告诉我 _这个不是你计划的_ ？”迪克目瞪口呆。

 

布鲁斯的嘴角抽动了下，“我没那么说。”

 

迪克等着他进一步解释。布鲁斯却没再说什么，只是转过身对着木桩继续完成整套训练，迪克耸耸肩，漫步走上楼梯去找达米安。得去看看那孩子，每次上网都能看见满屏的自己爸爸和超人亲热的场面，不知他现在怎么样了。

 

布鲁斯没有对克拉克的小乐子感到不快。庄园在安保方面比大都会的公寓好太多，而他也习惯于应对（还有躲避）狗仔们。如果他想的话，可以避开他们好几个月甚至都不会引起任何怀疑。不过既然克拉克搞出了这一团乱子，布鲁斯觉得自己最好还是好好利用一下。

 

在低调了几天之后，布鲁斯估算了一下外界对此事的热度，让阿尔弗莱德载他从正门开了出去，路线明确地直接向韦恩集团总部驶去。按着他的指示，阿尔弗莱德越过了私人车库，直接把车停在了大楼前面，迅速把布鲁斯放下后又绝尘而去。和预料中的一样，布鲁斯迈入了相机和麦克风的海洋。

 

“韦恩先生！布鲁斯！能为《格调》说两句吗？”

 

“布鲁斯，你是否担心自己会成为超级恶棍们的目标？”

 

“布鲁斯，看这里，《哥谭生活》杂志，你和超人在约会吗还是说就是随便玩玩？”

 

布鲁斯迈上自己大楼前台阶的最后一级，转身看向占满了楼梯正涌向步道的人群。他举手示意大家安静，几乎都能感觉到记者们的唾液腺开始超速运转。他所处的位置——占据切实的有利高地——使他在心理学意义上掌控了局面，他的名声则做了其余工作。布鲁斯韦恩真花心思的话很难被逮到，但当他真的停下脚步对媒体讲话的时候，嘴里说出来的东西 _永远_ 都值得上版面。

 

“随便玩玩？告诉我，你觉得超人看起来像是 _随便玩玩_ 的那类人吗？”

 

当然了，他们都会按自己想要的来理解这句话，要么认为这个回答肯定了两人的关系是认真的，要么认为这是个含糊的回应，故意用来转移人们对‘是的，他是在玩弄超人的心’这一事实的注意。回答之后又是一阵喧哗，大家都大声嚷出接下来的问题，直到他用手指向一位年轻女记者，他觉得自己好像认识她，应该是来自《商务周报》。

 

“韦恩先生，韦恩集团的股票过去几天一路上扬。你在做出非常公开的，呃，关系声明时已经计划好会有此种结果吗？”

 

布鲁斯眨眨眼，一脸茫然的模样。“哦，这听起来可是个极其不负责任的做法！”他笑了一声说道，“不过结果还是挺好的。好了，后面那位。”

 

“布鲁斯，你从社交界消失了几个月，”一位来自国家级时尚杂志的男人在后排提问，“是因为这个吗？你和超人约会多久了？你知道他的秘密身份吗？”

 

“你们都如此肯定他有一个秘密身份，”布鲁斯厚颜无耻地笑着，“告诉我，如果你能做超人，你还会想要成为别人吗？”

 

“你认识蝙蝠侠的男朋友吗？”有人喊道。布鲁斯翻了个白眼。

 

“我猜你是指前男友。对，我也是会读八卦版的。不，我不认识他。但也不是说我不能哪天和肯特先生吃顿午饭。没准我们可以交换下心得呢。”他露出个近乎于抛媚眼的，充满暗示的笑容。以此作结再好不过，他钻进了门里，走进大厅，沿路被爆发的喧哗声包围。保安确保了这群暴徒没有走得更远。布鲁斯搭电梯来到办公室，抽出一摞市场报告和董事会记录，在期待中的电话响起之前，切实做完了一些工作。

 

又过了三天莱克斯卢瑟才打电话给他。

 

“布鲁斯！能在办公室里逮到你真是太好了。”莱克斯说。布鲁斯把电话切成蓝牙模式，脚翘上了桌子。

 

“莱克斯卢瑟，是你吗？隔了太久了。我好长时间没和你通过话了，从……肯定是从一年或两年前的新年之夜那时候起，对吧？”的确如此，布鲁斯很清楚。通常情况下布鲁斯韦恩和莱克斯卢瑟不会步入同一个社交圈；首先，莱克斯基本没什么社交生活，另一个众所周知的原因就是他觉得布鲁斯是个被惯坏了的，浅薄又轻佻的富家公子，根本不配拥有那么成功的公司。

 

但是在那一年的除夕夜，两人首次同时参加了一个自大都会海岸出发的游轮派对——游轮的线路正好经过几天前陨石坠海的地点，那石头在海底发出绚丽的绿色光芒，映照着海浪，马上吸引了众多游客前来参观。

 

布鲁斯一整晚的功夫都忙着把酒洒在莱克斯身上，试着勾引梅西，试着勾引莱克斯，始终忙于装模作样地到处惹事，挫败任何莱克斯可能有的溜下船去打捞氪石的计划。

 

那个晚上以布鲁斯和奥利弗奎恩的 _激烈_ 打斗收尾，他俩打架的时候不小心把莱克斯从甲板上撞了下去，之后游轮船长坚持让莱克斯乘坐飞机回去大都会，以确保他不会受到任何伤害。与此同时，海王小心地将陨石安全拆解并处置好。那个晚上是布鲁斯最喜爱的回忆之一，当他需要在公众面前扯出笑容时总是会选这个来回想。不过毫无疑问，莱克斯对此事的看法肯定截然相反。

 

“啊，是啊，我怎么能忘得了呢。”莱克斯说道，声音里不带一丝恼怒真是值得称赞。“我只是想着这才几年时间，我们的变化居然如此之大。韦恩集团可是蓬勃发展。我看你最近在医药领域可是做了不少有趣举措。”

 

“是吗？你知道我基本都只是让董事会管那些事。”布鲁斯满不在乎地说。

 

“哦，是的。好吧，你忙的事儿总有个轻重缓急，我猜。但不管你有多乐于放权，你的名字对公司来说都至关重要，就像我的名字对莱克斯集团一样。如果我们两家公司考虑，这么说吧，合作一下的话，你当然会想参与那些讨论了？”

 

“呃，我不知道，莱克斯。这个听起来是那种我得需要律师参与的事儿，还有文书工作，还有……”

 

“哦，不，不，你误会我了。”莱克斯笑了声，“我只是想和你随便谈谈，把事情理理清楚。这就是我打电话过来的目的。我知道你一定经常收到很多邀请，但是我让我的人给你那边发了个邀请函，请你参加在我新建成的工厂里举办的独家晚宴。不过我想要亲自和你提一下。我相信前来参加会让你获益匪浅。”

 

“一个派对？”布鲁斯让自己的语气表明他的兴趣被勾了起来。但接着又让声音中带上些迟疑，“在一个…… _厂房里_ 。我不知道，莱克斯，我不确定这是我喜欢的那种聚会。”

 

“我是说了在工厂里，但当然还有其他的设施。那是实验性的研发场所，半是实验室，半是展览馆，完全环保，LEED认证*，位于某个非常美丽的国家北部。”莱克斯轻轻咳嗽了下，“我相信韦恩集团最新的研发中心位于，呃，东区？”

 

（*LEED：美国能源建筑委员会制定的绿色建筑认证）

 

 _而我的研发部做的好事比你那不知在哪里的_ 工厂 _多多了_ ，布鲁斯心里想着。东区人民一直苦于贫困和严重的毒品问题，最近的地盘争斗也让情况雪上加霜。韦恩集团试着在不商业化的情况下改善那地区的生活状况，帮助当地居民又不提高生活成本以免他们不得不被迫搬离。所以设在那里的工厂规模不大，主要雇佣本地人，致力于研究对抗毒瘾，还在地下层开了间免费诊所。

 

布鲁斯把那些想法都咽回肚里，咧开嘴微笑好让莱克斯在他的声音中听出笑意。

 

“干嘛，莱克斯，这听起来可像是个挑战。”

 

“我不是那个意思。”

 

“好吧，我咬钩了——这样，等等，”布鲁斯说，“你不是为了想要见到超人才计划这些，对吧？”

 

“当然不是了！”布鲁斯有点佩服莱克斯，他的“惊讶”非常逼真。

 

虽说莱克斯的超级恶棍身份在超英圈子里是广泛共识，但法律层面上什么都证实不了。莱克斯集团与任何犯罪都少有关联，仅有的那么几次最终也都找到了合适的替罪羊。就司法体系所关心的而言，莱克斯唯一的罪状就是雇佣那些心理评测不达标的管理人员。公开场合下，莱克斯卢瑟似乎对超人颇有微词，但考虑到打击犯罪时造成的财产损失数目，他此种态度也可以理解。

  

“当然你想的话可以带个伴儿过来，”莱克斯大度地说，“但我肯定超人有更重要的事去忙，而不是过来听一群商人谈公务。”

 

“是啊，好的，他们告诉我说他偶尔得去拯救世界。”布鲁斯说，“和你直说吧，来个单身之夜听起来不错。我们可以好好聊聊。”他的语气中带着一丝挑逗，好让莱克斯颤抖地回忆起那次新年派对。

 

“说的没错。期待你的出席。”

 

“我也是，莱克斯。我也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注释：请猜猜哪个评论网友又是夜翼在搅浑水 : ]


	2. 撒网布阱才公平

**第二章 撒网布阱才公平**

 

“你疯了吗？这根本就是个陷阱！”克拉克说道，在布鲁斯身后踱着步，而布鲁斯正和领带做着斗争。

 

“我知道是个陷阱。所以我才告诉你我要去。也许我根本就不应该戴领带。”布鲁斯沉思着。

 

“也许你根本就不该 _去_ 。”

 

“然后错过以平民身份游览莱克斯集团研发部的机会？一位莱克斯卢瑟自己邀请的平民，就是特别为了向他炫耀才发出邀约的？哦，等等。”布鲁斯从衣柜深处拉出来一条青铜灰色的领带，在旁边那件黑色衬衫上比划着，“怎么样？”

 

“你要戴一条灰色领带去正装(black tie黑领结)晚会？”

 

“炫炫权势。我是布鲁斯韦恩，我可以这么干。”他在梳理台上翻找着领带夹，然后意识到他想找的那个被落在了蝙蝠洞里，他稍微改装了一下好让它变成个开锁工具。他的鞋底也是运动式的，绝对没人能看出来里面藏着弹簧刺刀。

 

“要是你没让那些记者堵住你问问题的话，根本就不会有现在这堆事儿。”克拉克嘟囔着。

 

“是的，”布鲁斯说，“我知道。”

 

“我就 _知道_ 。你那场即兴新闻发布会是个诱饵。”

 

布鲁斯哼声表示同意，找着他的信号干扰袖扣。“你会注意到我忽略了一些问题，回答了其它的。我需要在一定程度上展示出与超人的亲密，还要避免在此种情况下将事情复杂化。当然了，还要提醒莱克斯我是个完全天真的商人已经熟透到可以被他剪羊毛了。”

 

他到处找不到袖扣，结果却在他的袖扣盒里翻了出来，他把它们拿在手上测试着，自他上次戴这一对已经过去很长时间了。

 

“是，是，你是非常聪明。但是你漏讲了一个细节。”克拉克说，在胸前交叉起手臂。

 

“是吗？”

 

“你干吗要给莱克斯卢瑟下套？”

 

“啊。”布鲁斯难以察觉但明显愧疚地瞥了克拉克一眼。

 

“我来替你说好了，”克拉克说道，“莱克斯集团是操纵黄芪胶争斗的幕后黑手。”

 

“你知道了？”

 

“我知道 _你_ 。你没和我讲，是因为不确定会在莱克斯集团那儿发现什么，你不想让我在局势不明了的情况下跑去调查。而这意味着……你认为这里面牵扯到了氪石。布鲁斯，你知道我可以飞过去，从安全距离扫描下莱克斯的地盘。”

 

“首先，在莱克斯告诉我之前，我甚至都不知道这个新工厂的存在。他非常非常小心地隐瞒着它的发展进程。”他在手上系紧一块不知哪个品牌但很有品味的手表。这是提姆送他的礼物，里面藏着根可以药翻一个健壮成年人的麻醉镖。布鲁斯从来就不清楚提姆是从哪儿得到这些奇思妙想的，但是戴着它也没什么坏处，“其次，如果他没把每一个实验室都镀了铅的话，我就承认你是对的直接翘了派对。去看呀，我在这里等着。”布鲁斯淡定地冲克拉克挥了挥手。

 

克拉克皱起了眉头，但他的确嗖地一声飞走了。布鲁斯换了衬衫，就在他穿好炭黑色的亨利普尔外套时，窗帘被猛地掀了起来，克拉克再次出现在他的面前。从他脸上的表情来看，很容易就能明白他都看到了些什么——或者没看到些什么。

 

“我到时告诉你我都查出了什么。”布鲁斯带着得意的笑容说道。

 

阿尔弗莱德载他来到派对场地，距离还真的挺远，布鲁斯起初都考虑乘坐直升机了。不过他可以利用路上的时间好好思考，另外，如果他需要悄声离开的话坐车是个好选项。阿尔弗莱德当然并不介意。他期待着在等布鲁斯的时候好好读完他的书。克拉克想扮成他的司机，但是布鲁斯非常明确地告诉他绝对不可以 _接近_ 今晚的行动场地。克拉克不情不愿地答应了。布鲁斯也相信他不会擅自参与；克拉克对他自主权的尊重是这段关系能够持续的主要原因之一。

 

那个工厂——莱克斯集团创意中心，门口附近的牌子上写着的——位于绵延起伏的山麓地带，头顶是一望无际的清澈夜空。布鲁斯惊讶地注意到，地平线处的暗影很可能是卡茨基尔山脉。他本以为山区周围的土地属于保护区域，不知莱克斯都动了些什么手腕才能被批准在这里建楼。

 

建筑本身没有占据山顶，而是在山间延伸，在不同层级的丘陵地带四散蔓延，全部由玻璃构成的墙壁闪出欢迎的亮光。主入口就有一堵这样耀眼的玻璃墙，半圆向外，大门敞开。当然，布鲁斯习惯性地迟到了，已经有很多宾客到场，正在弦乐四重奏的伴奏下交际。大厅里四下点缀着鸡尾酒桌。远处，一段壮观的楼梯在墙边盘旋至中楼。头顶，一盏现代风格的金属水晶混合吊灯在缓速转动。莱克斯说工厂被设计成招待公众可不是在开玩笑。

 

融入派对之中对布鲁斯来说是第二天性，只消片刻他就手持香槟加入了一位投资人和科学家之间还不算难以忍受的谈话。当然，他会准确地留意莱克斯在哪个群体里交际。莱克斯选择在何时，以何种方式接近他可以透露出很多信息。

 

莱克斯非常有耐心，一路不慌不忙地穿过闪闪发亮的鸡尾酒裙和黑领结构成的人群，和每伙人都谈上两句，漫步走向布鲁斯，仅仅用一个巧妙的肩膀角度和一个仔细调整过的眼神接触，就把布鲁斯和他的谈话对象剥离开来。

 

“布鲁斯，你能来真是太好了，”莱克斯说道，“你错过了我的欢迎致辞，不过要是你对研发中心有任何问题，我都非常乐于回答。”

 

“这大楼真是令人印象深刻，莱克斯，”布鲁斯回应，拿着香槟的手随意一挥，好像价值百万的建筑在他看来不值一提，“但看起来不太像是个实验室。”

 

“是的，这都是为了给公众看的——学校旅行还有民间科学家那些。我们展示能源演进的过程，以前的莱克斯集团发明，还有技术原型等等。楼下才是进行公司研发的地方。”

 

“真迷人，”布鲁斯说道，他的语气清楚表明他根本不这么认为。“我只是不明白你为什么对开一间面向公众的实验室这么着迷。”

 

“形象经营，布鲁斯。我希望公众看到莱克斯集团的真实一面，不要受到那些媒体做出的抹黑暗示的影响。”

 

“哦，当然，当然，”布鲁斯说道，“我理解。所以，制药业，呃？你在这里攻克癌症之类的？”

 

“也许吧，”莱克斯露出神秘的微笑，“我确信如果真的开始实施，我们会达成伟大的成就。”

 

“有意思，”布鲁斯说，挠了挠脑袋，“因为所有的展览和这里的研究看上去都专注于能源效率。我看不出来制药怎么会和这块有联系。或者你为什么会对我们医药部感兴趣。我是说，有别的部门正和哥谭电力合作，为城市大部分地区提供更廉价，更清洁的能源。那些不是和你在搞的更有关系吗？”

 

莱克斯笑出了声，拍拍他的肩膀，“哦，布鲁斯。你永远都不会知道商业中的不同领域会对彼此造成何种影响。那不正是韦恩集团涉足众多行业的主要原因吗？”

 

布鲁斯耸耸肩，一脸漠不关心，“可能是吧。哦嘿，那是丽莎拉塞尔吗？我爱那个模特，我要过去跟她打个招呼。”布鲁斯把香槟塞给莱克斯，想都没想就转身走开了。

 

这么干真是痛快，但他其实真心期待着莱克斯会把他单独带到什么地方去。好吧，既然莱克斯不想现在撒网，布鲁斯至少可以趁机多做些调查。

 

他和丽莎聊了一会（虽说她不认识蝙蝠侠或者布鲁斯，但她是克拉克/超人的老朋友，而且事实上，她还曾开着辆重型卡车朝佐德碾了过去，这让她位于布鲁斯的好人列表里），随时留意着莱克斯的动向。

 

机会出现的时候，布鲁斯溜出房间，来到一条走廊，向通往实验室的楼梯走去。不出所料，楼梯间的门上了电子锁。布鲁斯有好几种方法可以对付它，不过在他可以用上任何一种之前，莱克斯在他身后富有深意地清了清嗓子。布鲁斯带上笑容转过身去。

 

“我猜这不是去洗手间的路。”他说道。

 

“布鲁斯。别那么小看我。”莱克斯说道。令布鲁斯惊讶的是，他拿出张身份卡划了一下打开门，“如果你想看看实验室，说一声就好了。不过里面没什么专利项目，所以要是你想窃取商业机密的话，恐怕会失望了。”

 

“莱克斯，我敢肯定那里面的东西我连一半都看不懂。”布鲁斯辩解说，“我不是想要打探什么，我只是想着去找，你知道，”他咧嘴笑着，“一点私人空间。总得随时做好准备嘛。”他让视线掠过莱克斯肩头，望向他身后光鲜喧闹的人群。

 

莱克斯叹了口气，“说真的，布鲁斯。超人知道了会怎么想？”

 

“他知道我是什么样的人。别和我说你也是那种认为要是我伤了他的心就得被关起来的人。”

 

“我猜他的心和身体其余部分一样难以受到伤害。”莱克斯喃喃低语。

 

布鲁斯知道莱克斯话语声中的奇怪语气是他那反超人的狂热不小心泄露了出来，不过在别人看来，这话听起来很可能是全然不同的意思。

 

“你是不是——莱克斯卢瑟，你是不是暗恋超人？”布鲁斯玩笑道。

 

“当然不是！”莱克斯被呛住了，脸上闪过一连串的复杂表情，大声否认道。

 

“既然如此，”布鲁斯推开通向楼梯间的大门，搭上莱克斯的手臂，“我想你刚刚提议，来一个……私人参观？”

 

楼下的游览很有意思。莱克斯明显试图搞清楚布鲁斯的调情有多当真。如果布鲁斯对他的解读准确的话，他能说莱克斯正在权衡接受布鲁斯隐含提议的利弊。 _他会接受的，如果能得到好处的话，_ 布鲁斯意识到，考虑着自己是否应该稍加收敛。但莱克斯是精于算计之人，不管他今晚谋划着什么，只是因为有机会用性爱把超人的男朋友拉到自己那边而临时改变计划都太迟了些，尤其当那位男朋友是以四处留情而声名狼藉的布鲁斯韦恩时。

 

实验室那层空间开阔，照明充足，里面的装修和大楼别处一样昂贵，但一眼就能看出这是工作的地方。立式玻璃前罩制冷机在配有先进仪器的实验桌周围像墙一样齐齐排列。布鲁斯注意到这些可都是最新款的生物医学设备，他向制冷机内部窥视，莱克斯开始大谈特谈植物生命对维持绿色能源有多重要。所有制冷机里面都是空的，当布鲁斯随意走到实验室后方一个巨大的金属冰箱门前时，莱克斯中断了他的演讲。

 

“那只是做储藏用的。”他说。

 

“哦，是那种步入式冰箱吗？像电影里面那样的？”布鲁斯问道，一把拉开冰箱门。他只来得及瞧上一眼，莱克斯就自身后越过他的肩膀伸手推上了门。

 

“里面的样品对温度很敏感。”莱克斯笑着说。他的手还按在冰箱门上，这意味着布鲁斯转身的时候，他会背对着冰箱，莱克斯靠近了些，一只手臂把他圈了起来。布鲁斯眨了下眼，让慵懒的微笑浮在脸上。

 

“在我看来就是糖晶。”他说，他的视线短暂地瞥向莱克斯的嘴唇，又看回他的眼睛。那里除了纯粹的算计之外别的什么都没有。布鲁斯轻声笑笑，“我觉得我可能有点醉了。”他承认。

 

莱克斯马上退了后，这可不是布鲁斯期待的反应。他把这点记在头脑中的莱克斯卢瑟文件夹里。“可能吧，”莱克斯说道，“要我给楼上打电话叫你的司机把车开过来吗？”

 

“哦，莱克斯，”布鲁斯说，伸出一只胳膊环上莱克斯的肩膀。“有点醉只不过是我的日常状态。给我看看你这高大上实验室的其余地方。”

 

莱克斯带他看了，引领他参观了别的几个房间，全程都紧盯着他。有一个房间被用来靠加热灯的照射培育植物样本——黄芪，当然了。这点打消了布鲁斯可能有的莱克斯是在跟韦恩集团寻求合法合作的全部残存怀疑。那些植物还很生嫩，不过没多久他就会得到所有想要的东西。

 

但实验室还有一些其他区域，看起来和布鲁斯的黄芪胶一案毫无关联，似乎全都合法用来制造免费能源。 _如果莱克斯能把他那堆邪恶念头停止两秒钟，他很可能真的会为这世界做出点贡献。_ 布鲁斯沉思着，在一间满是电脑和监视屏的屋子里盯着一个正模拟黑洞的显示屏。

 

他大声说道，“你不是真的计划着搞出个黑洞来开采下面的能源吧？对吗？”

 

“不过是间模拟室，”莱克斯向他保证。，不过我们很可能最终会走到那一步。如果我们找不到一个更简单，更好的方法的话。”

 

“呵，”布鲁斯回应，检视着模拟画面，站直身体，望向另一面监视屏，上面测试着理论性的虫洞画面，“什么样的方法？”

  

“我们找到的话会告诉你的。”莱克斯说道。

 

“哦，这个是什么——哎呀！”布鲁斯碰了下键盘，手指划过几个特定按键，整个模拟虫洞画面突然变成了红色，屏幕上闪过一连串看起来很紧急的数字。

 

“快让开，”莱克斯斥道，“你他妈都干了些……”他小声嘀咕着，试着把模拟参数重置回去。

 

布鲁斯趁机在另一台电脑上四处查找实验室蓝图。莱克斯在他们的游览中故意忽略了几扇门，布鲁斯肯定解开谜底的最后一片拼图就藏在这些门后面。他这周早些时候让提姆在莱克斯的系统里开了个后门，拿到那些保密文件只会花一小会功夫。

 

他留意着莱克斯的举动，找到了想要的蓝图，上面显示实验室还有一层，里面只有一个房间，还有一些高度定制化的设备。不论是谁设计了这里，布鲁斯都祝福那个有条理的头脑，因为那房间里的设备图表和蓝图在同一个文件夹里。但一当他意识到正看着的东西是什么时，他马上就开始在心里诅咒着那些设备。

 

他瞥向莱克斯那边，赶紧关上了他检视的所有东西，重置电脑让其恢复正常的模拟程序。不消片刻莱克斯就长吁一口气，从他纠正好的模拟程序前转过身来。

 

“希望我没有搞坏什么。”布鲁斯说道，站在他刚刚摆弄的控制台对面，倚在房间另一边的墙上。

 

“没什么是恢复不了的。毕竟它们只不过是模拟程序。”

 

“哦，那就好。”布鲁斯灿烂地笑着说。莱克斯回应的笑容有点僵，他迅速决定参观到此结束，引着布鲁斯走回楼梯那里。布鲁斯由着他，努力思考着。他认为自己现在已经看清了全局，即使他没有找到明确的证据证明他怀疑的那个白色晶体是什么。而且他也非常想要知道为什么在这个实验室才刚刚建成，职员都还没有配备好的情况下，那些模拟程序居然可以运行如此之久足够生成那么大数量的数据。

 

无论如何，他们在楼下的整个参观过程中，莱克斯都没对他动手。如果他以为布鲁斯韦恩会在派对上待到最后任他抓住，他可是大错特错。

 

他们回到楼上后，布鲁斯谢了莱克斯带他参观，告诉他会和董事会分享莱克斯的合作提议，但是他不能做出任何承诺。接着他放出风去，让人知道自己就要离开去转战他夜间派对巡游的下一站。他会让阿尔弗莱德载他出去，在附近兜一圈，再偷偷潜回来，去看看莱克斯是否已经建好了他在图表里看到的那个设备。

 

他大摇大摆地出门走下楼梯，来到阿尔弗莱德把车开过来等待的地方——只不过司机并不是阿福。为他开车门的男人看起来完全不熟悉，强壮结实留着胡子，穿着件不合身的夹克。布鲁斯停下脚步，对这位冒牌货挑起了眉毛。

 

“潘尼沃斯先生病了，先生。他安排我来替班。”那男人低声说道。

 

“随便了。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，钻进了车里。车门被迅速关上，他马上升起私密挡板，激活了微型信号阻断器，以防有任何窃听装置。他拿出手机拨了个号码。

 

“B，怎么了？派对好玩吗？”迪克欢快的声音传来。

 

“阿尔弗莱德有麻烦了，找到他。”布鲁斯低吼，接着就挂了电话，转成静音模式，调低挡板。 他得看看车在往哪儿开。

 

错误的方向，这倒没什么可惊讶的。

 

“是要去哥谭南边。”他拖长了声音对司机说。

 

“是的，先生。洲际公路上现在塞车。走这条路更快点儿。”

 

“嗯，随便了，到地方的时候叫醒我。”他说道，低头看着手机，用短信把一些细节信息发给迪克——包括他现在的处境还有不要给他打电话的警告。

 

_要告诉_ _S吗？_ 迪克问。

 

_我搞得定，_ 布鲁斯回复。接着他就删除所有短信，把手机放回口袋。所以莱克斯用了绑架这招。令人失望地缺乏想象力，但是布鲁斯能借此看透所有诡计，尽量得到想要的东西。他们沿着一条非常黑暗的道路往卡茨基尔山脉方向行驶。一个设下埋伏的好地方；这个想法在车开到一条火车轨道边时被证实了，此时并未有火车驶过，车却停了下来。

 

“下车，韦恩先生。”

 

布鲁斯服从了，举起手走下车。“你应该知道我的律师有法律义务不可以同绑匪合作，”布鲁斯说道，“他们不会提供赎金。如果你现在离开，我会忘了见过你。”

 

那男人耸耸肩，“反正有人会付我钱，韦恩先生。”

  
“什么人雇了你？”远处，一辆火车隆隆作响，朝他们驶来。

  
那男人摇了摇头，“我打交道的那些人比你危险多了，先生。在我们等车来接的时候请安静站好。”

  
布鲁斯妥协了，环顾着四周。他没看见任何车头灯，但这路在山里蜿蜒盘旋，所以也说明不了什么。也许是火车？那可是要费点事。再想想看，为什么在离森林保护区这么近的地方会通铁路？

  
就在他等得实在无聊考虑着把这家伙撂倒的时候，一列火车轰隆轰隆地驶进了视野，减速停在他们面前。实际上也不能算是列火车，只是节小型运输车厢，那种在两站之间来回运送物资或者矿石的。这辆特别车厢显然是用来运送喽啰们的，里面被挤得满满的。

 

“都上车。”驾驶员喊道，听上去像是个享受自己工作的女人。布鲁斯的司机用枪推了他一下，他跌跌绊绊地走近车厢。几个打手抓住他的胳膊把他拽了进去，接着车就开动了，之前的司机待在原地，很可能留下来处理那辆轿车。

 

火车哐当哐当向前行驶的时候，抓住布鲁斯的那些家伙把他推倒在地上。他喘了一口气，再次开始了那套“不管-他们-付了你-多少钱”的无用表演，最后被那帮人拿块破布堵住了嘴，接着上面又被贴了条胶布。他的胳膊也被扯到身后铐了起来。

 

“在我们下命令之前别出声呼救。”其中一人指示着他。所以他是个诱饵。这基本回答了他关于莱克斯是否已经建成那个设备的问题，不过，不管他们在这里设下了什么陷阱都实在是太过显眼了，因为他们得把超人从这里运回实验室去。但也说不上令人惊讶；莱克斯为了以防万一，会让这一切在远离莱克斯集团的地界上发生，直到他确信超人已在他的完全掌控之下。正是此种小心谨慎的态度让他至今逍遥法外。

 

火车在终点停了下来，正好是在山的另一侧。一扇巨大的沉重金属门在后面紧紧关上。铅做的，如果要布鲁斯来猜的话。两个男人把他从车里拖了下来，走过一段短短的走廊，进到一间大概有三米宽的圆柱形房间里。房间的墙壁由山体自身的石头堆砌而成，一路高耸向上，像是一口发射井。在遥远的头顶上方，布鲁斯可以看见一小片圆形的天空。

 

“瞧见了吧，整个地堡都是衬了铅的，韦恩先生，”绑匪之一说道。“所以你男人能看见你在哪里好来救你的唯一方法，就是穿过上面那个洞口。”他把胶带从布鲁斯脸上撕下来，布鲁斯一口吐出了嘴里的破布。“现在到了你出声求救的时候了，韦恩先生。”

 

布鲁斯大声嘲笑着他，“我可不这么想。”

 

“他以为自己挺幽默呢。”领头的那个绑匪对自己的同伙说道，接着挥手朝布鲁斯的肚子来了一拳。布鲁斯握紧双拳，让自己跪倒在地，那家伙拍了拍手上的灰，“你唯一一个从这里出去的方法，伙计，就是大声喊救命。”

 

布鲁斯抬头看看那家伙和其余的绑匪。屋子里有五个人，不过布鲁斯鞋里藏了刀子。想要输给这伙人可比打赢还要难，即使他的手被铐在身后。“试着逼我喊啊，”他咧嘴笑着说。

 

一连串的靴子和拳头朝他砸了下来，布鲁斯确保这些都落在了不致命的地方。绑匪停手的时候，他在地上蜷起身子，让自己发出急促的喘息。

 

“把他手机拿出来。妈的，早点儿想到就好了。希望没打碎那玩意。他肯定有他男朋友的电话号。”

 

手机完好无损。但需要密码解锁。布鲁斯咕哝一声支起身子，“来呀，问我要密码呀。”他挑衅道，翘起了一边的嘴角。

 

“我觉得他可能挺享受这个的。”其中一个绑匪咬牙说道。

 

“享受不了多久了。”领头的那个说。他死死盯住布鲁斯，接着绷紧身体极其明显地准备踢他一脚。布鲁斯强忍着翻白眼的冲动，让那只穿着靴子的脚踢中他的身侧，把他又踹到了地上。“你有个孩子，不是吗，韦恩先生。我想知道要是我们在你面前揍他一顿的话，你是不是还这么开心。咱们给老板打个电话，伙计们。曼尼，艾德，盯着他。他要是大喊救命的话，你们知道该怎么办。”

 

除了曼尼和艾德，那群人都离开了房间。布鲁斯听见门被锁上的声音，借机观察到门的这一边既没有锁也没有把手。曼尼，他的身材对一个打手来说有点瘦小，留着稀疏的山羊胡，让他的下巴显得更尖了，正倚在墙边。艾德，稍微壮一些，握着把长枪，留守在门前。布鲁斯推起身子坐了起来。“嘿，伙计们，”他说，“他们真要去绑架我儿子吗？” _拜托，拜托请你们一定要去试着绑架达米安_ ，布鲁斯心想。 _还有求你们一定要有人把那场面录下来。_

“改主意了，韦恩？你随时可以高呼救命。”曼尼说道。满面坏笑对他那张脸上的五官可没起什么好作用。

 

“我当然可以。但那样还有什么好玩儿的。”布鲁斯突然从地上弹起，向曼尼冲过去——可怜的，没有武器的曼尼——猛地将他撞向石墙，他的脑袋砰地磕在了石头上。曼尼瘫倒在地不省人事，而布鲁斯早已转身冲去对付艾德。

 

艾德挥起长枪的枪托，显然是想要把它砸在布鲁斯脸上。布鲁斯不屑一笑，正如他怀疑的那样，他们真的不想弄死他，这样的话那把枪除了吓唬人以外根本毫无用处。他放低身体躲开这一击，把肩膀朝艾德肚子上顶去，听见空气离开了那家伙的肺。布鲁斯低身一个扫堂腿踢中艾德的双脚。艾德倒地的时候，布鲁斯把腿从铐起的手臂中间穿过去好把双手弄到身体前面，接着他从艾德手中扯过长枪，砸昏了他。他把枪扔在曼尼的胸前，调整了一下那两人的身体，好让他们看上去像是彼此起了冲突。

 

他用领带夹没花多久就撬开了手铐，现在他就只是个站在洞穴之中的布鲁斯韦恩。

 

“无论我得做什么。”他喃喃自语。接着爬上石壁，向上面攀去。


	3. 逃出生天才公平

**第三章 逃出生天才公平  
**

攀爬过程并不 _容易_ 。这些岩石——石灰岩和页岩——的表面足够粗粝，可以让布鲁斯找到放手的地方，他鞋里的刀子在那些脆弱的石头支不住脚的时候也很有帮助，但这基本上是60米高度的直线攀岩。他又穿着晚礼服，真的得努力去寻找一条省力的快捷路线。

 

刚开始的时候还挺容易。石壁上布满了适合攀爬的孔洞和煤气管道。应该是为了雾化氪石，除非他猜错了。从他们需要让气体充满这个房间所需要的数量上来看，也可能是用来合成氪石的。人造氪石不如天然的杀伤力大，至少他不用担心莱克斯在哪里秘密开采出个氪石矿。

 

接下来他爬过了井壁上一道狭窄的缝隙，恰好宽到可以让他暂时把脚趾挤进去休息一会儿。那一定是膨胀型防爆墙了。如果这帮人期待着超人无法单单挥着拳头打穿挡在他和天空之间的任何东西，那他们对自己的氪石气体一定很有信心。布鲁斯把心中估算的合成氪石产量调高了一倍。接着他记起了莱克斯在实验室里的装置，又把预估数量增加到了三倍。

 

总之，当他终于爬到岩石竖井的边缘时，已经彻底力竭了。通常情况下，他挨打时受的伤微不足道，但在没有任何器械帮助下进行垂直攀爬之后……布鲁斯开始感受到这些伤处在隐隐作痛了。他手臂用力，把自己拽到发射井顶端，看到那里足够宽到坐下来时松了一口气。

 

但他向下望了一眼后，那股轻松就消失了。

 

他正看着一堵峭壁，比起高山更像是悬崖。他的手已经被擦伤了，鞋里的一只刀子也在最后的攀爬过程中磨坏了。另一只肯定也已经被磨平，基本没有什么用处了。即使这样，他还是打算尝试一下。爬爬试试，直到天上下起了雨。

 

布鲁斯无可奈何地长长叹了口气，瓢泼大雨让身边的石头变得很滑，在他可怜的，饱受摧残的西装上留下暗色的水迹。整个攀爬过程他都穿着西装外套(安息吧，肩部接缝)，还带着那副手铐，寄希望于让一切看上去像是超人英勇前来救走了他，这样在随后的混乱中就没人会注意到布鲁斯韦恩在手被铐在身后的情况下撂倒了两个男人(其中一人配有武器)这件事。

 

“好吧。”布鲁斯闷闷不乐地对着夜空抱怨。也许是时候给自己的逃脱增加点可信度了。他清了清嗓子，“超人，”他用平时的正常对话语气说道，可能带了点儿不情愿，“我需要些帮助。”

 

还没来得及眨下眼，超人就出现在了布鲁斯面前，他在半空漂浮着，雨滴在肩头闪烁滑落。“你到底都经历了什么？”他问道，看着布鲁斯这副狼狈的模样，“为什么我们在山里面？”

 

布鲁斯还没来得及回答，超人就偏了偏头，好像听见了什么声音，他自竖井边缘向下望去。突然一阵枪声传来，布鲁斯猜想超人一定是听见了艾德和曼尼醒过来的声音。没有一颗子弹能够射到这里，但是超人皱起了脸，明显准备直接冲下去解决他们。布鲁斯抓住他的披风，猛地在半途扯住了他。

 

“别过去，”他说，“他们有氪石气弹。那帮人计划着用我在洞底做诱饵，等你飞过来救我，就用氪石毒气放倒你，然后再封死房间。”

 

“真的吗？”超人问道，一脸怀疑地望向洞穴。下面的叫嚷声开始传到布鲁斯耳朵里了，声音在岩石间回响，越来越多的人冲入了密室。“那些人当真以为我会朝着这个如此显眼的洞穴直接飞下去，落入他们的陷阱？”

 

“你刚刚就是打算要这么干。” 布鲁斯指出。

 

“哦，好吧。可能是。那接下来会发生什么？”

 

“黄芪胶就是打算在这时派上用场。莱克斯一直在用它制造白色氪石悬浮剂。白氪石会杀死植物，但似乎会在黄芪胶制成的悬浮剂里稳定下来，可能因为那玩意是惰性液体，不过我得拿到点儿样品才能肯定这个说法。”

 

“但是布鲁斯——”一枚子弹呼啸而过，超人迅速拉过布鲁斯转身躲避，离开竖井边缘，远离可能的流弹，他一手搂住布鲁斯后背，另一只手托在他膝盖下面。布鲁斯抱起手臂，对此种简单粗暴的待遇很是不满。“布鲁斯，世上根本就没有白氪石这种东西。”

 

“对。在这个现实世界中没有。”布鲁斯说，“我晚点儿再解释所有的来龙去脉。我们是要在这里转悠一个晚上吗？”

 

“哦，对不起，我找个地方把你放下，再回来收拾那群人。”他迅速向下降去，布鲁斯在劈头盖脸的风雨中眯起了眼睛。

 

“用不着，”他说，把脸转向超人的胸口，以免急速流动的空气灌到嗓子里。“我在所有人身上都放了窃听器。让他们跑回去向莱克斯汇报吧，这样就总算可以抓住他犯罪的把柄了。”

 

“那都是无法被采信的证据，布鲁斯。我现在就得抓住他们，当场擒获他们绑架平民。”他把布鲁放在一根粗壮结实的树枝上。细雨稀稀落落自树叶缝隙间纷纷落下。

 

“你那么干的话永远都逮不到莱克斯。”布鲁斯警告他，在超人转身飞回去的时候再次揪住了他的披风。

 

超人转过身来，迅速在布鲁斯唇上落下一吻。“要么按正当程序行事，要么根本不做。”他说道。

 

布鲁斯沉下脸，让披风自指间滑过，“是啊，我知道。”

 

超人对他露出微笑，转身飞走了。

 

几个小时过后，莱克斯卢瑟正漫不经心地在莱克斯集团研发中心里销毁实验室数据。当然了，今夜发生的一切都不会追查到他身上。大部分人造氪石都被储存在远离厂区的地方，白色氪石根本都不存在，也没人能证实地下层里的设备是被用来做什么的。也许以后哪一天还能用到它……但是目前为了谨慎起见，他也许应该去把那玩意拆了。

 

地下二层的门没有锁。门把手被拆除了，明显是被人大力卸掉的。莱克斯皱起眉头走下台阶，已经预料到自己会在门后发现什么。

 

地下二层的那个房间很小。墙上平时被线圈覆盖，启动的时候那些线圈看起来就像绿色的荧光灯。它们现在可不是启动状态。事实上，它们都被彻底拆除了。房子中间有张垂直的桌子，上面配备了带锁扣的金属绑带。桌面上方悬着一排针头，紧紧插在螳螂式的金属臂里。桌子后方看起来像块太阳能板，黑色亮面上布满隐约的银色网格线，通过又粗又旧的电线连在一个巨大的气缸上。整套装备看上去像是被设计用来复活弗兰克斯坦的怪物，但实际上它的作用更像是与之相反。

 

超人正悠闲地斜倚在这套设备旁边。

 

“挺不错的机器呀，莱克斯。”他欢快地说，“墙上的氪石线圈真是富有创意。”在他料理好那群绑匪(并拿回布鲁斯的手机)之后，他坚持抱着布鲁斯(还有他那辆找回的轿车)回家。在路上布鲁斯向他解释了整个阴谋：那些模拟场景让莱克斯推理出了其他宇宙中白色氪石的存在并且自己合成出来了一些；他计划用人造绿氪石让超人变得足够虚弱，好让那些针头能刺穿他的皮肤；白色氪石悬浮液可以让莱克斯从本质上反转超人吸收阳光并将其转化为能量的过程，让他可以从超人身上榨取能量；莱克斯计划把超人当做终极的清洁能量来源，一个足够大都会用上好几年的能源，只要他小心确保不让绿氪石杀死超人。

 

超人冷静地听着这一切细节。把轿车放在庄园的车道上后，他带布鲁斯直接飞回了卧室，布鲁斯在整晚的事情过后已经精疲力竭。他一直努力保持清醒，等到超人确认过阿尔弗莱德的心跳声出现在一楼的某个地方，健康有力地跳动着，正和家里其他几个成员在一起后，他就摆脱掉那一身晚礼服，全身脱力地倒在了床上。

 

超人就是在那时看到了他身上的伤痕。它们在他的脑海中依然鲜明，这让对莱克斯保持平稳的语气有点困难，后者和平常一样，没表现出任何悔改之意。

 

“倒是不能对这些注射器说一样的话。”超人继续说，指尖在其中一个针头上戳了戳。他的皮肤没怎么在针尖上凹陷下去。“这有点像疯狂科学家的行为，你不觉得吗？”

 

“你这是非法入侵。”莱克斯指控。

 

“去叫警察呀。我在这里等着。”

 

莱克斯咬紧了牙，“你想要什么？”

 

“只是给你个警告。”超人说。声音中的轻快消失了。

 

“一个威胁？来自童子军的？”莱克斯嘲弄道。

  
“哦，不。才不是。”克拉克眯起了眼睛，“一个不要在哥谭地界捣鬼的警告。那边的人可没这么友善。我一位仅在夜间出没的特别朋友对你在他的城市里搞这些阴谋诡计可不是很高兴，更不用提你毁掉了跟毒藤女之间的关系。下次你再想弄出个为我特别定制的药物的话，我建议你在别的地方搞外包业务。”他微笑着说，那不是个愉悦的笑容，“而且你的确需要那么干。看来白色氪石并不耐受极热高温。恐怕你整批货现在都毫无用处了。”

 

“如果你是指生化实验室里那些新研发的化合物的话，我可以告诉你我们是在那里研究治愈皮肤癌的药品。”莱克斯说道，拒绝让自己沉着的面具滑落。

 

“你当然是了，”超人的手扫过桌面，“而这也只不过是张日光浴床。”刺耳的金属摩擦声，电线被扯断的声音，还有莱克斯更用力地咬紧牙关的嘎吱声接连响起。超人在胸前抱起手臂，站在机器残骸前说道：“我没有任何证据，莱克斯。不过你很幸运，我是那种需要切实证据的人。好好记着这点。”

 

 空气中传来嗖的一声，只意味着超人与他擦身而过，留下莱克斯自己面对着他计划的残存部分。

 

克拉克归来时没有直接飞进布鲁斯的窗口，他不慌不忙地穿过庄园。他想在精神上多花一会儿时间，好从紧身衣-和-披风转换成法兰绒-和-粗棉布。除此以外，太阳刚刚升起，他喜欢于清晨时在庄园里随意走走，当庄园平和安静而他爱的人们在各自床上安睡的时候。

 

……或是在别的地方。克拉克的耳朵听见了六个心跳声从一间小起居室里传来。他走向那个方位，小心地朝房间里瞄去，不得不忍住一声低笑。

 

一群罗宾们正在樱红色的炉火映照下熟睡着。杰森坐在地板上，后背贴着沙发，腿伸直朝向壁炉，手臂抱在胸前，脑袋后仰靠在沙发垫上，正张着嘴沉沉睡着。在他身后，四肢大展面朝下占据整张沙发的，是迪克，他的脸埋在抱枕里，一只被稍微包扎过的手臂垂落在杰森的肩膀上。

 

提姆倚着另一个抱枕趴在杰森腿上，侧身蜷着身子，面朝壁炉里的余火熟睡着。斯蒂芬妮和达米安的姿势也差不多，他们三个跟俄罗斯套娃似的睡成一排。有人用提姆的披风盖住了斯蒂芬妮和达米安，不过克拉克还是能看见达米安蜷成一团抱着他的剑，就和斯蒂芬妮抱着他，提姆抱着斯蒂芬妮的姿势一样。房间另一边，所有人的主管，阿尔弗莱德正在一张扶手椅里打着瞌睡，脚翘在搁脚凳上，一本打开的书落在腿上。克拉克眨了眨眼。阿尔弗莱德穿着衬衫的手臂上缠着一根脏兮兮的长长的绿色浮萍，他的鞋底看起来融化了一点，头发里也绝对有一些闪粉。克拉克轻轻关上门，走开了。

 

他尽可能轻手轻脚地走进布鲁斯的房间，但是他进门的时候布鲁斯动了动，已经开始转醒了，他在清晨泛蓝的微光中眯起眼睛。身上的伤痕在日光下看起来更明显了。

 

“接着睡吧。”克拉克说道，穿过房间走向窗口，重新拉紧厚重的遮光帘。一小时前他放下布鲁斯的时候把它们弄歪了。“阿尔弗莱德没事，你的整群罗宾们都在楼下睡觉，没理由现在醒过来。”布鲁斯嘀咕了几句模糊的话，克拉克转身正好看到他把腿伸出来，明显是打算起床。

 

“我永远也不会明白你是怎么适应这么少的睡眠的。”他皱起眉头说道。

 

“说这话的人一星期只需要一次睡眠。你去做出威胁了？”刚睡醒的布鲁斯声音低沉嘶哑。

 

“我很确定我不知道你是什么意思。”克拉克说道。接着他迅速脱掉衬衫和牛仔裤，速度快到模糊成了一团影子，掠过布鲁斯钻进他的床里。“唔嗯嗯，还是暖和的。”他说道，在被子下面安顿好。

 

“你并不会感到 _冷_ 。”布鲁斯指出。

 

“那又不意味着我不喜欢感到温暖，或是在有机会的时候多睡上一会儿。”克拉克的脑袋紧贴枕头，闭上了眼。布鲁斯凝神看了他一会儿，叹了口气。

 

“好吧。看来再在床上多待一会儿也没什么坏处。”

 

“真的没有。”克拉克说道，没有睁开眼睛。“哥谭很安全，案子也结了。”他循循善诱地掀开被子一角，“睡眠时间。”

 

“嗯嗯，”布鲁斯被逗乐了，“有件事我一直没弄明白。”

 

克拉克沮丧地叹了口气，垂下了掀着被子的手臂，现在他倒是把眼睛睁开了，“非得这样吗？拜托，布鲁斯。”

 

“好吧，好吧。”布鲁斯妥协了。他钻进被子，不过又把它推到了腰部位置。和克拉克同床共枕就好像和个小太阳睡在一起。布鲁斯在被子下面躺好，一手支在脑后。克拉克蹭得近了些，发出了一声心满意足的叹息。“所以，就像我刚刚说的，我有件事一直没弄明白。”布鲁斯说道。克拉克的叹息转为了恼火的笑声，他把脸埋进了枕头里面。

 

“好吧，哦伟大的侦探。你没弄清楚什么？”

 

“为什么选哥谭？”布鲁斯问道，“他并不需要我们那些罪犯的任何科学专业技能，我最初以为是这样。其他很多城市也有活跃的毒品交易，而且他还特别惹得毒藤女跟他对抗，他俩以前可是联过手。我都漏掉了什么？”

 

“呃。只是哥谭城里最显眼的事情，”克拉克说道，“是你的原因。”

 

布鲁斯冲他挑起了一边眉毛，“怎么，他想要被蝙蝠侠抓住？”

 

“不是，我是指你对这座城市拥有极度的保护欲。每个人都知道你讨厌别的英雄插手哥谭事务。他藏在你的披风后面来躲避我。其实这计划想的挺周全的，尤其是牵扯到氪石的时候。我对这个总是特别留意的。只不过对他来说太糟了，他并不清楚我们两人的……”克拉克拧起眉毛，“……闲暇活动。”

 

这话引得布鲁斯发出了惊讶的笑声。“我懂了。啊，当然了，这也解释了那间新工厂的事儿。”他说道，点了点头，“所以他才在那么偏僻的地方建厂，还确保总是有平民去那儿参观——让你很难偶然注意到那地方，也很不容易直接闯进去，或是闯出去，如果他真的设法把你架到那台机器上去犯下弥天大罪的话。”布鲁斯转头看向克拉克，那条担忧的细纹在嘴角浮现，“你的确毁了那玩意，对吧？”

 

“是的。”克拉克说道，伸手用拇指抹去那丝皱痕，“都毁掉了。”

 

“那你为什么听上去对此不是很开心？”

 

克拉克没有回答，只是一直用拇指摩挲着布鲁斯的脸颊，又一路慢慢抚至他的下颌，直到布鲁斯抓住他的手，用很可能会捏碎普通人骨头的力道紧紧握住。“克拉克，”他吼道，“别跟我说你在考虑要是你自愿牺牲自己的话，能给这世上提供多少清洁能源。”

 

克拉克叹了口气，“我觉得很自私。我知道那是殉难或者随便什么说法，而且我也知道我值得拥有自己的人生，但是——”

 

“但是下次灾难来袭的时候怎么办，或者下次哪个路过的外星舰队想要侵略地球的时候我们要如何应对？人类可以自行解决能源问题，只要我们动动脑子想想清楚。相信我，比起被捆起来当个巨型能源电池，你在外面好好活着才对这个世界更有贡献。”布鲁斯强硬地说道，“要是你 _不_ 相信这一点的话，那在我说我永远，永远不会任你去做出如此愚蠢的牺牲的时候，你最好相信我的话。我会用尽一切必要手段阻止你，而我可是有不少手段。”

 

“哦。”克拉克说道。他能感觉到脸上的热度正在上升，“好吧我猜事情就这么解决了。”

 

布鲁斯注意到他脸红了，摇了摇头，“我真是永远也不会明白，为什么有人关心你会让你这么不知所措。”

 

“没有多少人认为有必要为我而战，布鲁斯。也没有什么人 _可以_ 做到。”

 

“你忘了整个正义联盟了吗？”

 

克拉克的笑容有点悲伤。“你真的以为，如果我决意认为自己应该被莱克斯卢瑟做成个巨型劲量电池，除了你之外的其余正联成员能阻止得了我？也许戴安娜可以吧。但是……真的，没事的，布鲁斯。你对待任何事情都有应急计划。好吧，你是我针对我自己的应急计划。我知道自己可以依靠你。”

 

“你的确可以。”布鲁斯向他保证。他们沉默了一会儿。“好吧，这倒是变得多愁善感起来了。”布鲁斯说道，“你跳上我的床时我可没料到事情的走向会变成这样。”

 

“哦，你知道关于性爱和死亡他们是怎么说的。”克拉克振奋地说。

 

“……事实上，我根本不知道关于性爱和死亡的任何说法。”布鲁斯承认。

 

“哦。其实我也不太清楚。只不过应该是有什么说法的，对吧？你知道，就像是 _高潮之刻犹如死亡之时_ _*_ 那类的？”克拉克的脸又红了，布鲁斯笑了起来，太阳正慢慢升起，每人都平安无恙。布鲁斯想着要是他们可以避免在媒体上再搞出任何绯闻，两人甚至能有一周的时间恢复正常生活。也许他们现在就可以开始。布鲁斯倾身吻住克拉克，几个月来第一次有时间不慌不忙地亲吻。克拉克伸出一只手臂环上了他的腰，翻过身子，带着布鲁斯跟他一起翻滚。他们发出了更多气喘吁吁的笑声，脸上浮现出了更多的红晕，在床上弄出了更多缠在一起的被子和床单，还轻声说出了更多的法语。

 

以及诸如此类的那些事。

 

（ _la petite mort*原文为法语_ ）

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注释：Jesterbells画了 睡成一团的罗宾们 https://jesterbells.deviantart.com/art/Pile-of-Robins-717968327


End file.
